Disc golf is a sporting activity rapidly gaining in popularity. The game of disc golf is similar to that of golf itself. However, instead of hitting a golf ball with a club to direct the ball toward a given hole that catches the ball, a disc golf participant throws a flying disc (i.e. a Frisbee®) at a target that catches or entraps the disc. Similar to having a number of holes arranged in an open playing area as in a traditional golf game, a plurality of targets are arranged in an open playing area for a disc golf game. The playing area for a disc golf game may include a predetermined number of disc golf targets arranged numerically within the playing area, with each target assigned a level of difficulty or par.
After making a first disc throw at the first disc golf target within the playing area, (i.e. teeing off from a tee area or tee box), the disc golf participant makes consecutive throws towards the first target until the disc is entrapped by the target itself. After the disc is entrapped by the first target, the participant moves to the next tee box and then throws the disc towards the second target, again making consecutive throws until the disc is entrapped. Then, in consecutive order, the participant moves to remaining tee boxes and throws towards the remaining targets within the playing area until the disc is finally entrapped by the final numerical target. As in the traditional game of golf, the disc golf participant strives for the goal of having the fewest total number of throws towards each target within the playing area.
A typical disc golf target is an assembly that preferably includes a stand having an upper end supporting a basket, and a plurality of loosely hanging chains disposed above the basket. The chains are functionally arranged to effectively catch a flying disc by absorbing the disc's kinetic energy, with the disc thereafter dropping into the basket. Disc golf target assemblies are typically stationary, with a lower end of the stand typically terminating in a base, such as a pedestal, concrete pad or tripod. To move the target assembly from one location to another within a given playing area, the assembly must be picked up and manually carried or transported between locations.
Having to manually carry or transport the disc golf target assembly from one location to another can be cumbersome or physically demanding due to the size and weight of the target itself. “Lightweight,” portable models can weigh between 20 and 40 pounds while more permanent assemblies can have twice the weight of the portable devices. Although some disc golf target assemblies may incorporate wheels within their base to aid in their movement from one location to another and other targets may be disassembled and/or folded for ready transport, such targets are nonetheless cumbersome to move.
Furthermore, because a disc is thrown at a target from a distance, one must walk over to the target to move it from one location to another. Having to walk over to the target during a disc golf game or practice session, to manually move the target assembly from one location to another, thus interrupts the game or practice session itself. This manual moving of the target assembly often doubles the time it takes for a participant to complete a given disc golf course. The present invention thus overcomes the above shortcomings by relieving a disc golf participant from having to manually carry or transport the target assembly between locations, thus reducing the time it takes for a participant to complete the course.